Independence
by Melzfelz
Summary: Ginny is finally getting to taste independence and learning what it's like to not be babied and Draco Malfoy is leading the experience D/G R/Her
1. Chapter 1

Independence   
  
Chapter 1: A New Light  
  
"Ron! Ronald Weasley where are you?" Ginny shouted over the large crowd. Where could he possibly have gotten to. He's probably with Fred and George playing some stupid trick on me, like all summer. Why did she put up with it. All summer she'd wake up to different "surprises". Once she remembered waking up and trying to get out of bed but every time she slid her leg down to the ground it quickly flew back and hit her in the face. She sat there for over an hour not being able to get out of the bed and not being able to draw any attention due to the silent charm. But the worst was definently when she awoke duck taped to her bed with bubble gum in her hair and bugs all around her. She had tried to scream only to realize that there was a sock in her mouth. The only upside to all of the pranks was the trouble it got her brothers in. Ron, George, and Fred had paid dearly for each prank, but still didn't seem to have learned their lesson. Oh well forget it, she'd sit by herself on the train. Why bother the dream team? They didn't want her there and quiet frankly she didn't want to be their either. Of course they'd never admit it though. They'd just say that they wanted her their and she was crazy for thinking otherwise.  
  
She pulled her heavy trunk, filled with all of the things she'd need for Hogwarts onto the train.  
  
"Need some help, Weasley?" An all to familiar voice drawled behind her. Ginny flew around to come face to face with Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" With an equally icy voice.  
  
"No, it's what do you want. I asked you if you needed help with your trunk?" Malfoy looked at her with slight amusement in his eyes.  
  
"If you really feel that all of a sudden you can just turn into a gentlemen after six years, you're wrong. And you know it." Ginny's icy eyes melted into Draco's. 'Wow. The summer's been kind to her.' She was right, normally he wouldn't give a damn if she needed help with her trunk, but wow! She was gorgeous. Her firey red hair was full of loose curls cascading down her back. She had beautiful, round chocolate brown eyes filled with a cold stare at him, but behind that he could see a mix of other things, but couldn't quite tell what. Moving down, he could see that she had definetly lost that little girl body that had been replaced with magnificent curves in all the right places.   
  
"Well, you know that right?" Ginny interrupted his thoughts and looked back to her face. She could tell what he was doing and she hated to admit it, but she was checking him out as well. The summer had been kind to him as well. He had definetly been practicing his quid itch, because perfectly shaped muscle were clearly visible beneath his tight clothing. He still had is pale blond hair and silver-grey eyes, the trademark of the Malfoy family.  
  
"Ah, but Weasley, I wouldn't be so quick to turn down help if I were you." Ginny snapped her eyes away from his body and looked back to his eyes, which were now filled with a mixture of coldness and something else that she couldn't define. "Well, I guess if you don't need my help I'll be leaving." With that he gave her one last glance and turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait!," Draco spung back around to face Ginny, "I guess, if you're really being sincere, I could use a hand or two with my trunk." She looked at him pleadingly.  
  
"That's more like it," replied Draco as he leaned closer to her face. 'He's going to kiss me!' Ginny thought wildly. She felt the desire run through her body. She wanted him to hold her close. 'Wait, what are you thinking? This is Draco Malfoy. Yuck!'  
  
"What are you doing!?" He then bent down to pick up the trunk. 'You fool! He was just picking up the trunk that you said he could help with!'  
  
"Now Virginia, how long are we going to battle this out? I thought you wanted help with your trunk?" He obviously knew what she thought he was doing, as his eyes were filled with pure amusement. She felt her face turn red as she turned to get the other side of the trunk. With Draco leading the way they climbed aboard the train and set off searching for a compartment.  
  
Draco stopped abruptly in front of a compartment in the middle of the train and looked in through the door, his eyes filling with a deep coldness that made Ginny shiver.  
  
"Well, I guess you're sitting with the Dream Team, right?" Draco questioned her. Ginny stood there thinking about it. She was really needed a break from them, but then where would she sit? All by herself? She really didn't want that, but then again sitting with them was almost the same as sitting by herself, because it was the three best friends and Ginny. "Well, is this where you're sitting or not?" Draco interrupted.   
  
"Um.. No I guess not." Ginny replied as she and Draco picked up the trunk and continued walking down through the train.   
  
Draco stopped at an empty compartment at the end of the train and gave Ginny a strange look. "So, is this alright for you?"  
  
"Yeah its fine." Ginny looked at Draco wondering why he was being so kind. It scared her actually.  
  
"So, who are you going to sit with?" he asked and she tried to see if there was any caring behind the question, but couldn't tell. He was very good at covering his emotions, that is if he felt any anyway.  
  
"No one, I guess. Why do you even care?" She asked now very suspicious.  
  
"No one? I won't have it." Draco said and moved into the compartment dragging her trunk behind him. Ginny stared after him amazed at what she was hearing.  
  
********~~~********  
  
AN: This is my first fanfic so please Read and Review! Hope you enjoy it! 


	2. Chapter 2

****

"Malfoy, why are you here sitting with me?" Ginny and Draco were now seated across from each other. "If you're going to pull some prank, you'd better leave now. I'm really not in the mood. You should know the effects of the Weasley temper by now." Draco immediately knew she was referring to Ron. Ron had a temper like nobody's business. 

****

"Aw." Draco said sarcastically. "Why would you think I'd want to play a prank on you? Do you think me that low? To play a prank on a little girl like yourself. I do have some standards." He looked to Ginny who had a look of pure doubt on her face. "What, you think I'd be that menacing and cruel to sink that low?"

Ginny nodded her head and replied, "Yes, I do think you'd sink that low. What would stop you? You've been raised to tear down other people, not appreciate any one or anything unless it has to do with dark arts or doing helpless people wrong." Draco's face hardened upon hearing those words. 

He gave her an evil glare and stated, "Don't judge by what you hear, Virginia," Ginny shuttered at the sound of Draco saying her name. Draco noticed this and his eyes lit with amusement. "What, that is your name isn't it?" he drawled.

Ginny blushed furiously and managed to stammer. "Y-Yes," in a small voice. Draco let out a small chuckle from his throat. Ginny looked up and looked at Draco again. He was so… sexy? Yes that was it, sexy. If he laughed and smiled before she would have definetly thought of him as something else, not a hated enemy. Unconciencly, she was smiling as she looked over his body.

Draco noticed her wandering eyes and began to look at her. She really was beautiful and HOTT! Wow! She looked so cute when she was embarrassed and he couldn't not feel good at the smile she was giving him at the moment. He knew she was checking her out and he enjoyed it! Deciding that they were way to far apart to get anywhere he decided to pick himself up and plop down next to Ginny.

Ginny got chills as he sat next to her. She felt all hot and tingly when his leg brushed against hers. She felt the red start to encircle her face. Oh no, he'd catch her blushing, again, if she didn't do something soon. "So… how was your holiday?" She finally asked.

Draco thought for a moment. He couldn't really tell her what he'd done over break, at least not if he wanted a chance with her. But, wait, she hadn't asked what he'd done, just how it was. Well he would be lying if he said it had gone good. Oh well, she probably doesn't care anyway he thought and said, "It was as good as any other I guess." There that was perfect it wasn't lie and yet it wasn't the entire truth either. "And how was yours, Virginia?" Just adding her name to see if he could get the same reaction as last time and sure enough, her face turned red again rather quickly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Sorry it isn't very long I've been rather busy lately plus I don't know where to go with the story so please review with helpfuls!! I should have the next chapter up sooner than this one. Thnx!


	3. Chapter 3

"My summer? Hmph. You don't want to know, believe me." Ginny replied with a sad smile on her face.  
  
"Oh? And why not?" Draco asked with almost real curiosity. 'she was probably loved too much or something stupid like that' And here he was never feeling real love for him his whole life. His parents put him through hell each and every year. He knew Ginny's perfect parents, perfectly poor that is, would never dream of doing even one fifth of what his parents did to him daily. 'She thinks she's got it tough, huh.'  
  
"What Malfoy? You're not hiding your emotions very well at the moment," She said with an almost Malfoy worthy smirk on her face. "You think I don't have any problems? Oh of course not, not me, perfect, shy Ginny. Never. I live the life every person envys. Huh, right."  
  
Draco sat there dumbfounded. How could he be so careless? He never let any one see his feelings, EVER! He really needed to pull his act together before he started to even tell her things. Gods how could he be so stupid? "So why was this summer so horrible for you, weasel?" he said trying to put her back in her place.  
  
"I don't know why I even bother with you, but if you really want to know." Ginny trailed off, unsure if she really wanted Draco Malfoy to hear her personal problems.  
  
"I don't seem to have anything better to do at the moment. So please, Miss Weasley, do go on with your story."  
  
"Whatever. It's just my brothers and the 'dream team'. They are SO annoying!! All summer Ron and Fred and George played stupid pranks on me that weren't funny in the least."  
  
"Oh I'm sure they were." Draco said absentmindedly he could just picture the three goons laughing their arses off at some stunt they pulled and determined little Weasley with a frown on her face. Yes he could call that funny, maybe even hilarious.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I knew you're just a self-absorbed prick!" Ginny yelled, a little more forcefully then she meant to.  
  
"Well let me tell you a little something, Weasel. I have reasons to be the way that I am. Things that you couldn't even imagine. So next time when you want to yell at me for who I am, you might want to think twice. You may think that your family is the worst thing that could ever happen to you, well get a grip on reality. Loads of people would give to have a family like yours." Ginny was taken aback. She had definetly hit a soft spot. What the hell?  
  
"I never said that my family was the worst thing that ever happened to me or anything remotely close to that. I love my family and I'm everything I am because of them, but maybe you'd be just a little furious if you woke up with all of your hair chopped off at different angles, a different color, and spiders crawling in it! Maybe then you'd understand what I'm going through, but you haven't. So shut that little trap of yours." She already felt the tears welling in her eyes. Ugh, she was furious!  
  
"Oh yeah. Well I think I can top your little story, Weasel." Draco said in a dangerously low tone. "Imagine voicing your opinion and having the crutatious curse put on you. Or maybe not getting the perfect grade on one paper and knowing as soon as you get home you were going to get a severe beating? Yes, I think I've blown your little story out of the water. What do you think, Virginia?"  
  
Now the tears were streaming down her face and she couldn't care less. 'That's so horrible. How can he live everyday not knowing what may happen the next day? What new torture he'll have to endure? It's so sad.' And before she knew what she was doing she had Draco in a tight hug telling him everything would be alright.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Sorry, I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I've been really busy and I started a new story entitled I Could Fall In Love. Please check that out if you get a chance. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this! 


End file.
